Lovebug
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Songfic "Lovebug" de los Jonas Brothers. Autora original: somerdaye. Viktor/Hermione


**Solo dire q este fic me llamo mucho la atencion y weno espero q les guste, aunq es un poco triste**

**El fic le pertenece a somerdaye (Gracias por dejarme traducirlo)**

**Lovebug es propiedad d los Jonas Brothers (esos chicos son geniales y esta cancion no se queda atras) **

* * *

Love Bug

**.**

_Saw her for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

Ella estaba ahí cuando llego por primera vez, y casi camino sin verla. Pero ahí estaba alguien que él reconocía junto a ella, así que sus ojos se dirigieron a donde estaba rápidamente. Se olvido de la otra persona en el momento que poso ojos en ella. No habría manera alguna que él no hubiera notado su inmensa belleza

_Felt so close, but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

Se sintió tan nervioso, estando parado junto a ella. Era la chica más hermosa en el mundo, y la más hermosa en la habitación. Muchos chicos estaban dirigiendo sus miradas a ella, pero el paso su brazo por su cintura y los miro de manera amenazadora. Ella volteo su cabeza hacía él y le sonrió. El nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought_

_That I'd catch this love bug again_

Bailar no era su fuerte, pero con ella en sus brazos, sentía como si pudiera bailar mil canciones, mientras ella estuviera con él. Un suave sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y ella lo miro tímidamente. Le regalo una rara sonrisa, y sus labios lo imitaron.

_Hopeless, head over heels in the_

_Moment, I never thought that I'd_

_Get hit by this love bug again_

Ellos habían acordado en una caminata por los jardines, pero en el momento que salieron al crujiente aire, un silencio llego. No era uno incomodo, pero él sabía que tenía que hacer _algo_ antes que llegara a ese nivel. Así que mientras pasaban por las flores y arbustos, casualmente el la tomo de la mano. Ella no pretendió darse cuenta, pero apretó la suya ligeramente.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_I can't get you out of my mind_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

Podía mirarla estudiar por horas, lucía tan hermosa. Cuando ella se concentraba tenía un hábito de jalar su cabello y morderse el labio. Cuando pretendía estudiar con ella, usualmente lo atrapaba mirándola. Sus ojos lo mirarían de repente, sus mejillas se tornarían rosa y sonreiría de manera tímida. Ella no se veia asi misma con claridad.

_Beautiful, but you don't even try_

_You don't even, don't even try_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

Intento informarle una vez lo hermosa que era. Ella se rio y su cabello cayó en su cara, sus mejillas coloradas. Se levanto de la mesa para poner su cabello detrás de su oreja, para poder ver mejor esa increíble sonrisa.

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

_I'm just breathless, I never thought_

_That I'd catch this love bug again_

Cuando finalmente obtuvo un minuto a solas con ella, cuando en verdad ella lo escuchaba, le explico lo importante que ella era para él. Sus ojos vieron a alguien por un milisegundo, antes de que sonriera y lo abrazara con fuera. El adoro el sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo.

_Hopeless, head over heels in the_

_Moment, I never thought that I'd_

_Get hit by this love bug again_

El notó que ella pasaba mucho tiempo con cierto chico, y sintió por primera vez, celos verdaderos. Nada significaba más que ella. Ella era su todo. Le dijo enojado su problema con el chico, y ella se rio una risa contagiosa antes de pasar sus brazos por su cuello y rozar su hombro. El chico era un amigo. _Él _era su amor.

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

Un picnic cerca del lago, debajo de un árbol. Ambos estaban conscientes de que tenían tiempo limitado juntos, ya que el se iría en el momento en que la escuela terminara, pero estaban decididos en disfrutarlo lo máximo posible. Ella estaba echada en el pasto, mirando las hojas encima de ella, cuando él sintió un impulso repentino de inclinarse y darle un pico en los labios. Simple y dulce-justo como ella.

_Suddenly, I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless, baby, can't you see?_

Eran dos días antes de su marcha y ambos estaban bastante deprimidos. Ella lo jalo a un closet cuando el se dirigía a tomar desayuno y lo beso desesperadamente, y él la saboreo. La iba a extrañar. Paso poco tiempo antes que se diera cuenta que ella empezaba a tener el sabios de lágrimas saladas. La abrazo con más fuerza.

_Now I'm...yeah_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge_

Por meses y meses después que se separaran, pensó en ella todos los días. Se escribían cartas por supuesto, pero lenta y seguramente, las cartas de ella aumentaron, y habían muchas noticias de sus amigos, su flechazo, y él empezó a pensar que ella simplemente sacaba páginas de su diario y los enviaba. Esto lo lastimo más de lo que el esperaba.

_I'm just breathless, I never thought_

_That I'd catch this love bug again_

Si el pensó, tres años atrás que ella era la criatura más Hermosa en la tierra, entonces estaba muy equivocado. Esta nueva versión, más madura de la chica que el amaba era simplemente impresionante. Ella lucía bastante feliz de verlo, pero el miro la manera en que ella bailaba con el otro chico. Ella ya no le pertenecía.

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the_

_Moment, I never thought that I'd_

Y mientras todos estaban haciendo cosas importantes, y manteniendo sus cabezas bajas y sus voces siendo escuchadas, el lentamente se hundió en la depresión. Más y más profundo el caía, no queriendo salirse, porque ella era su luz, su salvadora y ahora se había ido.

_Get hit by this love bug again_

_Oh, love bug again _

Y nadie noto por mucho tiempo, su ausencia. Eventualmente, aunque, lo encontraron muerto en el piso de su cocina, una pistola en su mano y una fotografía rota de su único y verdadero amor junto a él.

* * *

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews**


End file.
